Back to Washington DC
by PhoeniixFlame617
Summary: This Story tells of Lies, Deceit And Secrets...But Who will Be The Ones Lying And Keeping Secrets!
1. Going Home To Jacksonville

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any compartments of it. Thank you, XxDerrellxX**

**Bella's (p.o.v)**

_Today was the day. My mom and I were going to Jacksonville to meet her husband Phil. I originated from phoenix. Born and raised. I would have loved to stay with my dad but after everything had has been going on with Edward and James I really do want to go. Sadly I would miss my dad, and all his wacky friends. _

_My mom carried this suburban accent around her husband and that shit made me sick. I hated that about her. She loved her darling husband some much I felt like she had no time for me. I felt her husband Phil was taking every from me. My mom, my life and my teen hood, But I thought Phil was pretty cool. Since I left I haven't been thinking about Edward. He was dead to me and I didn't mind it. He violated me by leaving me with a broken heart and doesn't even call to say sorry. So much for a vampire love story._

**Edward's (p.o.v)**

_Tap tap tap tap tap that's all I could do. I was missing her and I knew it. I missed her luscious lips, I missed her sexy brown eyes and most of all I missed the sweet blood running through her veins. I left her without a word and I knew she was pissed off. "Edward we are going to play baseball" Alice said. "Will you be joining us?" "Yea just let me wrap up this CUNY forum." I have been in college 7 times and quite frankly I am getting sick of it._

**Bella's (p.o.v)**

_On the plane I wanted to slap the shit out of my mother. Phil wasn't even on the plane with us and she still wants to get keep the suburban shit going. God she is such a fucking child. Good thing that Phil is rich and we had our own private jet. As we were gliding through the sky my mom walked over to me. "Listen honey, if you don't like Phil then you don't have to. If you want to go live with your father be my guest. If you are not happy then go we won't hold you here". I knew she was a liar she always hovered around me and make it all seem worse. My dad didn't hover, he was actually cool. When we arrived at Jacksonville Phil was waving his hands at us and my mom's face shined with happiness. He looks so sexy when he's waving. In my mind I was telling her to get lost._

_**Thank You For Reading This Chapter And Please Review!! There Will Be More To Come And More Updates As Well….Please Review….This Allowes Me To Keep Moving Forward And Making More Chapters For You To Enjoy!!**_

_**Thanks XxDerrellxX**_


	2. I Have News

_**Hey…It's Me…..Don't think I forgot about ya……I didn't…..Since my good friend in real life author of Bad_Ass Bella Lovefan12 told me to keep writing that's exactly what I will do….**_

_**(Edward's P.O.V)**_

_Come on test finish already I said to my self….OMG this took forever only 25 more seconds… 10-9-8-7-6-5-4-3-2-1 Yes...I'm finally done with my regents for like the 17__th__ time. I'm still thinking about Bella and I don't know what to do. First I know I love her and I want to cal her back to Washington and then I know she will be mad at me and I wont get nothing done without her I know I miss her o well what are you going to do about it? Since she left all I could do is think about her... Them sexy lips was just agonizing me. She is so pretty I just want to kiss them once more. "Edward" "Edward" Kacii called to me "come here" she added on. _

_**(Bella's P.O.V)**_

_**"**__Shit…I spilled chili on my pants." "BELLA SWAN watch your language" "O now she wants to tell me about my language and how I should watch it. Damn isn't she charming"" Bella I think your mothers right" " we provide everything for you and I think you need to not respect me but your own mother on a better and A different level and I want you to apologize for cursing". No this mother fucker didn't. First he wants to act like he is my father and then this jack ass wants to act like he knows me. He doesn't know a damn thing about me or my life the only thing he knows is plowing my mother. "Phil… Let me tell you something. I stand up for what is right and I am not apologizing for anything I do because first and foremost I know what I did is right and I must have had a particular reason for doing so" " so don't your dare come and tell me what I am and I am not doing wrong"" Listen here young lady. You will not disrespect me or my husband. Like it or not he is your father" My father" I said cutting her off "How dare you you fake bitch. Don't you ever call him my father my father is the sheriff of Washington D.C and listen I am going back to live with him as well". I was so infuriated that I started breathing heavy. I soon went to my room and started packing my clothes._

_**(Edward's P.O.V)**_

___"What were you doing sexy." "O nothing just sitting here thinking about something" "something or someone" "someone and it's not you so please leave me alone" "you know what Edward… Fuck you… every since we had that one night you have been completely avoiding me."" Im not avoiding you im just looking for someone and I don't know if I want to be with you or that person" "Fuck you and I was going to tell you later but now I don't know if I can wait…im Pregnant Edward and I know you're the father…_

_**Thanks I Hope You Liked It…. I will be writing more and more. **_

_**And Please Review!!**_

_**XxDerrellxX**_


	3. Secrets, Lies And Revenge

**Hey again…..3****rd**** chapter…..WOOT! Did you like the last chapter? So the girl Kacii is pregnant….But is it with Edward? And Will Bella's Mother Take up for Her husband.**

**(Bella's P.O.V)**

_I can't believe my mother would do that to me. Choosing her husband over me. How Dare she. That's all I thought at the moment of reckoning. Ughh... I didn't realize that Washington D.C is where Edward was and all the drama I had to face. Damnit I hope Alice doesn't find me when I back. She told me she can always track my blood trace when ever I am not even around. She told me that a while back and I always thought she was a creepy person or a just a ball of energy. "Bella can I talk to you for a minute?" O now she wants to talk and before I dare not to violate her gay husband. The shocked look on my mothers face when she saw that I was really packing was priceless. "Bella I really don't want you to leave but if you want to leave and stay with your father, I have to call him first to verify that it is okay. "Okay and By the way tell Phil he is dead to me and I don't ever want to speak to him again"." Please don't act this way Bella, All Phil wants for you Is the best and I think he was right. You have to give respect to get it, okay"." What ever". As my mother left Phil walked passed and whispered something in her ear. I wonder what they are talking about I thought._

_**(Edward's P.O.V)**_

___"Pregnant". "Yes Edward I was going to wait until I asked you to a dinner to tell you" "But Kacii we used a condom" I said in panic. "Yea we did but you know condoms are only 85% accurate and it might have busted when we were having sex". "Wait just one fucking minute" I said. I was starting to get pissed because I thought she was lying. "You are just making this up cause you want to all to your self". "Lying, Lying is the last thing I want to do to you considering that you beat the shit out of your last 3 girlfriends."" Who told you that?". "Bella, Bella Swan. "You know what you little conniving bitch, Get out of my sight and that baby Is not mine since I heard you slept with the whole basketball team". Kacii looked pissed when she left."Im going to get you Edward." Yea right like she was going to get me._

_**(Bella's P.O.V)**_

___I moved to my door, trying to hear what they were going to say. " I don't want her to leave baby, I only want her to know that if she runs by letting every little problem get passed her that she wont get anywhere in life and be a bumb like her father only making 110K a year. He was right. My father did make that much a year and Phil racked in 493K every single year. My mother was only dating Phil for 10 months when they tied the knot. No wonder I always rebel. "Alyssa seriously I want what's best for Bella and I don't want her to live with him. I am her father and I always want to play that role to her and I don't want her going to him for anything I had to tell him about himself and I opened my room door. "How fucking dare you talk about my father like that he is a respectable man and I will always respect him way more than you. If you wanted what best for me than you would have fucking left my mother alone and you wouldn't have been the other man…" "Alyssa, I was the other man?, I thought you were divorced when you met me". My mother looked at me with agony. I walked away.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_**Thanks for Reading. And Please Review!**_

_**XxDerrellxX**_


	4. Get Packing

_**Heya! It's me again and no one is reviewing :( if you don't want me to write anymore just say so and I won't write anymore… thanks…**_

_**(Bella's P.O.V)**_

_O boy. I really did it now. I didn't know that that was my mothers worst kept secret. Phil didn't even know she is legally married to my father. I guess it slipped. "What the hell is going on" Phil said as he put his hand on his hip." Phil, I am still legally married to Bella's father, Please don't be mad at me. Its just I love you so much I didn't want to tell you he didn't sign the papers."_

_**(Phil's P.O.V)**_

_This bitch. All I am hearing from her mouth is blah blah blah. She is committing adultery and she never told me. Now she wants to tell the little brat bitch to keep it a secret. "You know what I'm out of here" "PHIL WAIT…IM SORRY" Alyssa Said. I just kept walking until I hit the door I have a huge decision to make should I stay or should I go? I walked out of the door and I wasn't going to look back. As I left I seen a bunch of images of the good times we shared and I don't think it was enough. My heart is broken. And I don't think she can fix it._

_**(Bella's P.O.V)**_

"_Im sorry mom I thought he knew". "Don't give me that shit. I told you it was our biggest secret; you know what pack your shit your leaving". Yes… Now I knew that I was going to Washington and nothing could stop me!!_

_**Sorry but this chapter is a short one! Please review it….Im thinking about have the next chapter an Edward (P.O.V)….The Whole Thing!**_

_**Thanks and PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE Review!**_

_**XxDerrellxX**_


	5. Killer Advice

_**CHAPTER 5 IS HERE!! HOW EXCITED ARE YOU? I AM AND I PROMISED AN ALL EDWARD POV AND YOU GOT IT...**_

_Why do I feel this way? She's pregnant. Im going to be a father… (Bella….Bella…Bella) that same name kept shadowing my name. What's she going to think? I know she is on her way. I can smell her blood drawing near. She's not far. What if she is lying, I cant be a father right… (Bella….Bella…Bella). There it goes again. I need some sleep. Since Bella got me to start sleeping I have been able to clear things out in my mind. She is pregnant with my baby. Damn Edward what have you done? Knock Knock... "Who is it" "It's Alice". Good better Alice than Rosalie. "Hey Ally, Can I talk to you" "Sure Eddy-Weddy" (Lol us with our pets names?!!)" Umm… I really don't know how to say this but Kacii is pregnant and Bella I s on her way back from Jacksonville and she getting closer. Suddenly I felt a hard smack upside my head. "What the hell is wrong with you Edward" Whoa, She hasn't called me Edward in a long time maybe it is because she is upset. "I can't believe you would do this and you knew Bells was coming back. " Ally I didn't know at the time and how was I suppose to know I was having sex. Do you know what that feels like you really don't think you just feel and what I was feeling was miraculous and I didn't want it to stop". "Well Bells is coming back and 1. I think you owe her an apology and 2. an explanation. I was all fucked up in the brain. My dad came in the room. "Son you can't worry about this girl being pregnant, I smell her blood and its coming this way and I smell James blood as well". "We all know he wants Bella more than anything now since you killed him but we are after all we are all vampires and we do sometimes on occasion resurrect. I am afraid you need to turn Bella and strengthen her so she can beat James because you have too many problems coming your way. You have too much to deal with" "Thanks dad" When he was finished hugging me he proceeded to walk out of the room._

_**Do you like the new font size. Sorry but I couldn't read the old one. Sorry.**_


	6. Breakdown Of Chapters 1 Through 5

_**THIS IS A SUMMARY OF CHAPTERS 1-5 IF YOU'RE NOT GETTING IT.**_

_ Chapter 1_

_Bella's mom is taking her to Jacksonville, Florida to meet their husband Phil in their new house. _

_ Chapter 2_

_Edward is taking a test and when he is done his one night stand Kacii Tells him she is pregnant._

_ Chapter 3_

_Phil finds out that Alyssa (Bella's Mom) Is Legally still married to Bella's father._

_ Chapter 4_

_Bella's mother tells Bella to get packing. Basically kicking her out._

_ Chapter 5_

_Edward goes to Alice for advice and his father tells him James is coming back to kill Bella._


	7. They Finally Meet! 1 of 2

_**HAY AGAIN!! THIS IS THE NEWEST CHAPTER CHAPTER 7. ARENT YOU EXCITED. I AM WORKING ON ANOTHER STORY AS WELL CALLED LIVIN IT UP. O AND PLEASE REVIEW**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**(Bella's P.O.V)**_

_I am finally on the plane back to Washington. I feel really good, but I am worried. I think something is wrong. My mom called my father to verify that it was okay that I was going back to live with him permanently. I am so glad he said yes. I really miss Jacob. I wonder if he is home. I can't believe he hasn't called me. I know he was all into his wolfpak business but he doesn't have time to call me anymore I am so sad. As I said before I crack my self up. This lady on the plane was bothering me top turn my iPod off. I told that old fart to turn her gas off. She farted up the whole bathroom and then she wants someone to do something. Sometimes old people get on my nerves. I just always want to put all of them in a home. I never knew my grandmother I was told that she was a vampire but it skipped 2 genes. My plane was about 2 hours from Washington. Man I can't wait… but I still feel something's wrong._

_**James (P.O.V)**_

_She is coming. I can feel her. I want my revenge. I am going to kill all of them Cullen's. "Chill out James" Victoria said "Don't tell me to chill bitch" "Do you want to be added to my kill list, If you don't I suggest you shut the fuck up and get out. I want my revenge and they're will be no one to stop me when I get stronger. Until then I need blood". "What would you like me to do" Victoria, I need you to go to the old orphanage and capture someone". "Capture and then do what?"" I want you to capture him and bring him to me. I will drain his blood kill him and then transfer the blood into myself and be able to kill Bella and those retched Cullen's. There is something about this boy. He has a tendency to have vampire strength but he is no vampire. So be careful". "Will do" Victoria said as she left the cave._

_**Edwards (P.O.V)**_

_She is drawing near. She is coming. She is touching down. Now I definitely know that Bella swan is here. I am excited but I am worried as well. I know Jacob likes her and I like her too. But I have to think about Kacii and my unborn son. I need to get out of this house. I haven't been to school since she told me that she was pregnant. That has been 3 days. I am going to go to school today. I put on my usual grey shirt and black pants. When I left the house it took me 48 seconds to get to school. My school was 18 miles away but what can I say I am the fastest of the Cullen family and I am a vampire. What can I say? When I got to class told me that I missed 6 homework assignments and 1 class assignments. Kacii was sitting next to the chair I sit in and waving to me. Or at least I thought it was me. Clark (The captain of the basketball team) sat down and greeted her with a kiss. I was so infuriated. "What the hell are you doing" I said. "You're pregnant with my child". "Was pregnant with your child". "I got an abortion that same day. You acted like you didn't want to have a child with and I got rid of the little fucker". "And I would like you to meet my new boyfriend Clark". I walked out the classroom. I was so mad and upset. Bella was here and all I could do was leave the school. I left the school and started tracking her blood._

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**I HOPE YOU LIKED CHAPTER 7. PLEASE REVIEW.**_


	8. They Finally Meet! 2 of 2 Is CANCELLED!

SINCE NO ONE HAS REVIEWED I AM NOT GONNA WRITE UNTIL I GET ATLEAST 10 REVIEWS!....SO YOU WONT KNOE WHAT HAPPENES WHEN THEY FINALLY MEET….

SO FOR NOW THE STORY IS BANNED UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE!


End file.
